SOY UN PERDEDOR
by lexy-malfoypotter
Summary: ESTO ES UN SLASH DMXHP! ¡Mírame! – suplico. – ¡Mira mis ojos y di que ya no me amas!El moreno lo esquivo ¡Me estoy hartando ya de ti, yo no quiero vivir así! dijo mas convencido de lo que el mismo pudiera sentirse. ¡Bien! bajo la mirada, cerro los ojos


**SOY UN PERDEDOR**

-¡POR FAVOR… ESCUCHAME!- caminaba de tras de él, casi corría pero no podía darle alcance.

- ! Deja de mentir!- pido molesto

- ¡Solo escúchame por favor!- suplico tomándolo de un hombro cuando por fin lo tuvo cerca.

-¡No, Entiende ¡¡YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR CONTIGO!- grito desesperado y volvió a caminar, por no decir correr.

-¡Por favor!… ¡¡te lo suplico! …¡Te amo, escúchame!- hablaba entrecortadamente, un nudo en la garganta y la agitación lo asfixiaban.

Al escuchar estas palabras se estremeció, siempre lo hacia y esta vez no pudo evitarlo, se detuvo casi inmediatamente y giro. Se topo de frente con el rubio -¡No insistas más porque es igual! ¡Ya no puedo confiar en ti!- dijo decididamente y se volvió dispuesto a marcharse lo mas rápido posible.

-Cometí un error, lo acepto, pero por favor escúchame – lo tomo del brazo para hacerlo girar - ¡¡¡PERDONAME! Te prometo que…-

-¡¡¡Basta por favor! Ya no creo en tus compromisos- dijo soltándose bruscamente del agarre del rubio – ¡Siempre es lo mismo haces mil promesas que no eres capaz de cumplir!- sus pupilas brillaban llenas de dolor y decepción. Pero no lloraría, no frente a el.

-¡Mírame! – suplico. – ¡Mira mis ojos y di que ya no me amas!

El moreno lo esquivo -¡Me estoy hartando ya de ti, yo no quiero vivir así!- dijo mas convencido de lo que el mismo pudiera sentirse.

- ¡Bien!- bajo la mirada, cerro los ojos cortando el paso a dos lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. –Yo… lo siento… ¡ojalá pudieras perdonarme!-

Harry dio media vuelta y camino con paso firme hacia la habitación, abrió el closet y saco una maleta, respiraba agitadamente tratando de controlar toda la marea de emociones encontradas que ebullían en su pecho.

/¿Dónde estuvo el error? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿En que falle/ se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro empacando sus cosas.

Tomo la fotografía que estaba en la mesa de noche (El y Draco, abrazados y sonriendo felizmente) suspiro - ¡Sólo sé…Que nunca has comprendido, lo que yo te he querido- dijo mirando la foto. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, giro y vio a Draco parado en la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Solo piensalo ¿si! ¡Solo una oportunidad mas!- dijo con voz ronca, había estado llorando y no se molesto en disimular.

-¡Démosle fin a esto de una vez!- dijo en un hilo de voz el moreno.

----------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------

Viernes por la tarde, había salido temprano del trabajo y se dirigía a casa, seguramente a esta hora Su Dragón ya estaría ahí, se sorprendería mucho de verlo hacia meses que por alguna u otra razón no llegaba temprano, pero hoy lo compensaría, no lo dejaría salir de la cama hasta el lunes//habrá que aprovechar el fin de semana/ rió internamente.

Abrió la puerta entro sigilosamente, trato de no hacer ruido para así sorprender a su rubio no lo vio en la sala, ni en la cocina, se dirigió a la habitación seguramente ahí estaría, conforme se acercaba unos ruidos procedentes del cuarto se hacían mas audibles.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, cuando estuvo de pie frente a ella la empujo con cuidado.

Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima, se quedo paralizado con los ojos abiertos como platos, la escena, Draco encima de Blaise, antiguo compañero del colegio y amigo de la pareja durante años.

No lo podía creer su "amigo" y SU esposo, en SU casa y en SU cama, se sintió desfallecer trastabillo y tumbo el florero que estaba junto a la puerta, trato de salir de ahí pero sus pies estaban pegados al piso como si fueran de plomo.

El ruido hizo que Draco y Blaise voltearan a la puerta, Draco salio disparado de la cama se cubrió con la sabana y fue tras Harry que por fin había podido moverse, el moreno camino vacilante hasta la sala deteniéndose en las paredes para no caer de la impresión. No sabia ¿¿que hacer si llorar o gritar o que? Todo era tan confuso tan doloroso, callo por fin en uno de los sillones y se quedo pasmado.

-¡Harry! Amor telo puedo explicar…- dijo Draco al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente al moreno.

-¡¡¿EXPLICAR! ¡¡¿EXPLICAR!- estallo por fin el ojiverde - ¡¡LARGATE!- Se levanto y volvió a la habitación.

Ahí estaba a medio vestir "su amigo" – ¡¡ERES UN BASTARDO!- Le grito – y yo que te creí mi amigo, si no eres mas que una maldita Serpiente, eres un desgraciado, hijo de…-

-¡Si lo soy, soy una serpiente ¿tan pronto lo olvidaste leoncito! León ja No, tú no eres un león, no eres más que un ¡¡PERDEDOR!- se burlo el Slytherin. Y se marcho dejando ahí a un muy confundido y herido Harry.

----------------------------------FIN DE FLASBACK ------------------------------

- Se que he sido un idiota, pero si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad, estoy seguro de que habrá una solución- imploraba el rubio con los ojos empapados.

-No hay solución dejémoslo ya ¡por favor! – el también sufría pero no lo demostraría a pesar de todo si algo había aprendido como Auror era a ser frió. -¡No aguanto ni un minuto más tu falsedad! ¡Déjame en paz, no quiero volverte a mirar!- dijo secamente.

Se puso de pie tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la salida, con paso decidido y sin mirar atrás salio de la casa, esa casa que había sido su hogar durante años, la misma donde solo merlín sabía cuantas veces su marido se había acostado con el que él creía su amigo o peor aun cuantas veces había metido a sus amantes ahí, cuantos serian? Durante cuanto tiempo?

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo con todas estas ideas en la cabeza y con las palabras que unos minutos antes Blaise le había dicho "ERES UN PREDEDOR"

/Soy un perdedor? Si talvez lo sea, cuantas cosas deje de lado por estar con ese…? ¿Qué habrá pasado con mis sueños? Lo deje todo por el pero ahora es momento de que las cosas cambien…/

Llego a un hotel pasaría ahí la noche y después… / ¡¿después/

Se enjuago la cara y se miro al espejo, observaba detenidamente como las gotas de agua corrían por su cara, tenía los ojos rojos había estado llorando.

- Ya fue suficiente, ya basta, tengo que cambiar mi manera de ver las cosas y no confiar en los demás que sólo quieren hacerme mal. Tengo que olvidar que las rosas son tan hermosas por que también son espinosas y no se dejan tocar-

Al día siguiente mientras estaba en la oficina.

- ¿¡Podríamos hablar, Harry por favor?

-No quiero verte frente a mí, vete de aquí- dijo en tono cortante.

- ¡Lo único que deseo es que vuelvas a mi!- dijo el rubio tranquilamente.

-¡No, ¡Ya comprendí que sólo te burlas de mi! ¡Yo nunca te perdonaré, ¡Adiós para siempre Draco! ¡Sigue tu rumbo y déjame, ¡ya me cansé!

¡Olvídame, me sobra tu amor, ya lo ves-

Con la cabeza en alto, un que, el orgullo y el alma destrozada, salio de ahí se juro mentalmente que jamás nadie volvería a dañarlo o al menos no lo permitiría.

Y definitivamente no, ¡¡¡NO, EL NO ERA NINGUN PREDEDOR!


End file.
